


Get Some Rest

by Krit



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Book 7: Touch & Geaux, Book Spoilers, Deleted Scene, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Set right after Chapter 10 of T&G.Ty retreats to Owen’s room.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	Get Some Rest

Owen tensed, ready to grab the gun on his nightstand when the creak of the door woke him. He opened his eyes to see a shadowed figure dragging a sheet and pillow, slip into the room. In the near darkness, he could surmise that it was Grady. It had been a rough night. And Owen just watched him as he dumped his bundle of bedding on the floor in the far corner of the room. 

“Six, what the fuck are you doing?” He finally groaned quietly. 

“I need to get some sleep.” Ty rasped. “And you’re the only person here that I trust who isn’t gonna try to make me feel better.”

Owen took a slow breath before turning on the small lamp next to the bed. Ty looked like death, and smelled like sex. He was only wearing boxers. Bruises were already forming, including ones that Owen didn’t see him get in the fight downstairs. He had never seen him like this before. And he had seen him in many a various state of fucked up and not okay. This was different. 

“You don’t have to sleep on the damn floor.” He muttered. “If you promise not to grope me, you can sleep up here.” There was more he wanted to say. He was hurt. By Ty, and for him. And he had hurt him, himself. But none of that mattered right now. Ty didn’t need apologies or accusations. He didn’t want to be comforted. He just wanted the day to be over. He needed sleep. 

When Ty slid under the blanket and pulled the pillow he brought over his head, Owen’s instinct was to reach for him. His brother was hurting and he wanted to hold him like they always did. But things were so broken between them. And he was so angry. And Ty didn’t want to be comforted. 

Owen turned off the light, and pressed a gentle hand to the center of Ty’s back. The skin was clammy and Ty twitched slightly before settling. Once Ty’s breathing evened out, and he was definitely asleep, Owen slipped out of the room and down the stairs to clean up the bar. 

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :  
>  [S Sgt Meow Mix](https://ssgtmeowmix.tumblr.com/)  
> And here :  
>  [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Want to come chat with us on the Brick & Mortar Discord server?  
>  [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/zEP5ZMG)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
